


10 Minutes Is All It Takes

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [7]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: Hooking up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"10 minutes, that includes meeting them and fucking them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Minutes Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Eh

You don’t actually know why you said that. You thought about it afterwards and the way David had tried to defend himself, but in the end all you left him able to do was say ‘I’m gay’. And he had to giggle about it to try not show how much you had hurt him, because you had.

He didn’t even confront you about it later, even though you wish he had. He just smiled at you as he got in his car and headed back to the apartment. The others all thought it was just another one of his ‘reserved for Jimmy Carr’ smiles and it was, in a way but it was his ‘reserved for Jimmy Carr only when I’m upset or angry at him’ smiles and they didn’t know how much that smile hurt you as you got in your car and followed David home to his apartment, though lately you’d taken to calling it ‘your’ apartment, as in both of yours but that might be all about to change.

As you walk through the door, it shuts behind you and you turn to find David leaning against it and he begs you to tell him that you don’t really think he’s that slimy, you can tell by the way he won’t stop running his eyes up and down your body that he’s looking for any change in posture that might give you away, but you sigh, whispering his name as you tug him towards you for a long kiss.

Then you say loud and clear enough that he can’t mistake what you say and you tell him ‘If I thought you were that horrible and disgusting, David, I wouldn’t be here right now, would I? You know me, David, I sometimes say things without meaning to…’ you see the way he relaxes and then you feel the tug as he pulls you towards the bedroom and you hear the ripping of fabrics as he’s ripping your clothes off, you smirk; it’s taken him over 10 minutes to get on to fucking you since you walked through the door, that was your test for him, he passed, you nearly failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.


End file.
